Recovery, Medicine, Surgery and Armour Repair
Recovery, Medicine, Surgery and Armour Repair Hit Point Recovery If you have taken hits, but are still on 0 hit points or above, then you can get better on your own, but things will go quicker if you get some medical attention. You recover one hit point per hour by yourself, and one hit point per half an hour if someone with medicine attends you. They need to roleplay treating you in whatever way is suitable for at least 5 minutes during that time. If someone with the virtuoso skill nurse attends you, you can get one hit point back every fifteen minutes. If you are on negative hit points of -1 to -3, you are bleeding, and will keep losing hit points until you get to someone with the Medicine ''skill, who can pause your bleeding and stabilise you with 5 minutes of uninterrupted roleplay – your bleeding will then stop and you may begin recovery. (You can also pause the bleeding timer with other skills such as ''First Aid or Paramedic, but the bleeding will start again afterwards when they end). You lose 1 hit point per 2 minutes of bleeding down to a level of -4. At this point you enter your death count: this is 5 minutes’ duration and you will fall unconscious when you hit this level, unless you have a skill that says otherwise. All your hit points come back at the start of the next morning. Luck Point Recovery Your luck points also refresh in full every morning. Apart from this, the only way to get them back is with the help of a Companion with the '''''lucky star skill. This takes a minimum of 5 minutes of sustained and appropriate roleplay per point. This must take place in a relaxed, non-combat situation. There are many different options for roleplaying - this skill represents the social and people skills that Companions train in, rather than only sexual contact, although this is perfectly fine as an option for the roleplay also. Some examples: ''- Perkins has been in his first firefight. Although he hasn’t been wounded, shots came close, and Rosaline can sense the terror behind the jokes he keeps making about raiders. She takes some time to listen to him, calm him down, and subtly reassures him that it’s ok that he was afraid, without making him think she knows he was. He leaves the conversation more settled, having worked through some of his feelings.'' ''- Naomi has been shot at entirely too many times for a pacifist, and has barely escaped the mission intact. When she’s finished sewing people up, Siren notices her shaking from exhaustion, and gently guides her to a tent space, where she is boiling water over a charcoal fire. She brings over the tsukubai basin for Naomi to ritually wash her hands and mouth, and gives her some space and silence while she mixes the tea powder for the chakai with a bamboo whisk. As the tea ceremony proceeds in its time-honoured fashion, Naomi manages to relax a little more with each familiar bell and formal utterance.'' ''- McNally has had a shit of a day, capped off by a firefight during what should have been a routine delivery. He meets Floyd on the way back from the shuttle run, and responds to his innocuous greeting with a grunt and a glare that could curdle milk. Floyd wisely decides that this is a man who needs a drink and an opportunity to rant uninterrupted for several minutes, and offers McNally a beer. 15 minutes later, McNally’s finished a bottle, and sworn himself hoarse running through all the problems in detail. Satisfied he’s in the right, he excuses himself, ready once again to kick arse and take names.'' ''- Captain Renshu Sharpe has almost been killed several times. His luck has pretty much run out, but luckily he is irresistible to almost every single woman he meets. Although she normally charges as much as his specialist rifle team makes in a year, the noted companion Huifang makes an exception for Sharpe, and at least an hour of vigorous and inventive activity ensues. He leaves her company reinvigorated and ready to continue his career of defeating the French dust devils, rescuing damsels, and punching toffs in the face.'' Surgery As documented above, surgery is needed when a character reaches -4 hit points and begins their death count. The surgery system is based on a set of surgery cards, which you will get given to you at the start of your first event. When you start surgery, you draw your first card at random from your deck, and look at it – it will tell you how long you have before being able to draw your next card. You should spend this time roleplaying – you need a phys-repped surgery kit to perform surgery, or appropriate field surgeon props if you have this virtuoso skill. After this time, you draw another card, and so on. Surgery is finished when you get a card that tells you that you are done – feel free to continue roleplaying if you are in the middle of something, or if you draw this card right at the beginning! The injured player must continue their death count during this process. They may reach -5 before the surgery is finished: if this is the case, they die on the table. Certain Virtuoso skills may be able to extend or pause the death count. The Virtuoso Skill Flatliner may be able to revive dead players in certain circumstances. After a successful surgery the patient will be at -3, usually conscious, and able to continue roleplaying. All cards drawn from the Surgery deck are a minimum of 10 seconds, and Virtuoso's that reduce the time spent on a card may not reduce it past this minimum. Armour Repair Armour can be the key between you ending up on the surgeon’s table, or in a morgue. However, it is prone to damage; every point it soaks is a point that needs to be repaired before it can be used again. Any Mechanic may repair Light or Medium armour, at 1 point with every 10 minutes of roleplay. A Mechanic with relevant Specialisation or Knowledge Armour-smithing (or equivalent) may also repair Heavy Armour, and they halve their repair time to 1 point every 5 minutes. An Armour Repair Kit halves repair time again by half, taking it to 1 point every 2.5 minutes. The Virtuoso skill Armour Smith halves the repair time again, taking it to 1 point every minute. Category:Characters and Skills